Just a Little Story About FrUK
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: Arthur hendak membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Francis mengenai kecemburuannya. Yang ternyata hanya sebuah salah paham. warning: FrUK, OOC, yaoi. Don't like, don't read!


**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**X*~ *X*~*X*~*X**

**Just a Little Story About FrUK**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

"Alfred! Cepat tidur! Dan kau, errr siapapun namamu, cepat masuk kamar dan tidur!" teriak seorang pemuda Inggris tengah berlari mengitari rumah untuk menangkap dua bocah kembar yang ia panggil

"Namaku Matthew, daddy.." sahut Matthew, salah satu dari si kembar tersebut sambil berlari dengan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang yang ia beri nama Kumajirou, boneka yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai peliharan

"Ah~ tapi aku masih ingin bermain, sebentar lagi saja~" elak Alfred, sang kakak dari si kembar tersebut.

"Dengarkan kata daddy Arthur, ini sudah terlalu larut malam untuk anak kecil bermain" kata seorang pria berambut pirang sedikit bergelombang panjang "Hup! Aku dapat satu~" pria tersebut berhasil menangkap Matthew yang sedari tadi berlari mengikuti sang kakak, Matthew ia angkat kedalam gendongannya

"Francis! Bantu aku menangkap Alfred juga! GIT! ALFREEEED! JANGAN LARI LAGI!" jerit Arthur putus asa menghadapi Alfred yang berlari menghindari kejaran Arthur "KUBILANG JANGAN LARI, ALFRED! CEPAT MASUK KAMAR, DAN TIDUR! ATAU SEKALIAN SAJA KAU KUKUNCI DILUAR SUPAYA GA USAH TIDUR SEKALIAN SAMPE PAGI! BIARIN AJA KALAU NANTI DIAJAKIN MAIN SAMA HANTU-HANTU!" Arthur sengaja menyebutkan kata hantu, agar membuat Alfred takut.

Benar saja, disaat Arthur menyebutkan kata hantu, Alfred langsung menghentikan larinya

"H-Hantu?" Alfred memutar tubuhnya menghadap Arthur dengan wajah pucat

Arthur hanya menyeringai mendekati Alfred, ia melipat kedua tangannya didadanya "Iya, hantu! Itulah sebabnya anak kecil tidak boleh bermain malam-malam, nanti bisa-bisa ada hantu yang ikut atau mengajakmu bermain bersama" kata Arthur membuat Alfred semakin ketakutan

Alfred berlari kearah Arthur dan memeluk sepasang kaki pemuda Inggris tersebut "G-Gyaaaaaa~~ Papa, Daddy, aku takut!"

"Artie~ kau terlalu kejam menakutinya~" kata Francis si 'papa' dari kedua anak kembar tersebut, ia memasang wajah seolah pasrah dengan keadaan 'keluarga' nya

"Biar saja. kalau tidak begini, dia tidak akan mau tidur" jawab Arthur sinis kepada Francis. Ia mengangkat Alfred kedalam pelukannya "Kalau kau takut, cepatlah tidur. Dengarkan daddy, oke?" kali ini ia berkata pada Alfred dengan lebih lembut.

Alfred mengangguk pelan

Kedua 'orang tua' dari anak kembar itu membawa mereka kekamarnya, meletakan mereka diranjang yang terpisah namun berdekatan.

satu persatu pemuda Inggris dan pria Prancis itu menyelimuti mereka, dan mencium kening kedua anak tersebut untuk ucapan selamat malam dan untuk membuat mereka terjaga dari mimpi buruk.

.

.

Arthur menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat hati-hati, setelah kedua anak kembar tersebut tertidur

"Malam yang sangat berat" desah Arthur

"Tetapi tumben kau menyuruh mereka tidur jam segini. Sekarang baru jam 10 lho, biasanya kau baru akan marah-marah menyuruh mereka tidur kalau sudah jam 11 malam" kata Francis sambil melepaskan ikatan rambut yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menguncir rambutnya

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, aku tidak ingin anak-anak mendengarnya"

Pria prancis itu tampak heran, tidak biasanya Arthur akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tampak rahasia padanya

**X-X-X-X-X**

Kini mereka berdua berada disebuah kamar, mereka duduk diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Ya, kamar dan ranjang mereka berdua

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Arthur mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang ketebalannya tiada tandingannya didunia, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada pria Prancis yang duduk dihadapannya sekarang "Aku hanya ingin kau jawab yang jujur!"

"Oui?" Pria berambut panjang pirang itu merespon sambil merapihkan rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya sebagai pengganti sisir

"S-Sebenarnya.." Arthur dengan agak tergagap melajutkan "S-Sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan..Antonio?" wajah Arthur tampak merah sangat mengatakannya

Francis terbelalak mendengar kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari bibir Arthur "K-Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu, Artie?"

"Sudahlah... mengaku saja, kodok pervert!"

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Jangan bertanya balik! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Arthur tidak mau mengalah "Aku tahu, sejak 2 hari yang lalu aku melihatmu jalan berdua dengan Antonio, mengunjungi mal, toko-toko, dan bahkan makan bersama disebuah restoran! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Aku juga punya bukti fotonya!" Arthur melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menunjukan layar handphone-nya yang terlihat jelas foto Francis dengan seorang pria spanyol sedang makan berdua disebuah restoran. Foto itu terpotret dari sisi luar restoran tersebut, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, tetapi dapat terlihat jelas bahwa difoto tersebut adalah Francis dan Antonio.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu? Tunggu, itu kan saat.."

"Saat apa? !"

"M-Maaf, Artie sayang. Uhmm... itu... Sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.."

Arthur semakin mengerutkan alisnya, membuat alisnya saling bertautan. Dan ia melengkungkan bibirnya membuat bentuk gunung yang tinggi "Oke, baiklah!" ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Francis.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai beberapa lama

.

Arthur merubah posisinya, ia menurunkan badannya perlahan ke kasur. Ia masih membelakangi Francis, membiarkan pria Prancis itu menatap punggungnya.

Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terdengar dikamar itu, membuat mereka menjadi canggung. Sampai akhirnya Francis memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

Ia mencoba untuk menggoda Arthur –seperti hal yang biasa ia lakukan- "Artie~ ayolah, jangan ngambek gitu~ kalau ngambek wajahmu jadi jelek lhoh~" Francis tersenyum jahil –dan mesum- ia menyentuh pundak mungil milik Arthur, dan mulai menggrepe-grepe bagian tubuh Arthur yang lainnya.

Arthur langsung saja memberontak dan berteriak "BLOODY FROG PERVERT! GA USAH PAKE NGEGREPE-GREPE! SADAR SITUASINYA WOOY!" Arthur menangkis tangan Francis dengan keras, dan kemudian ia kembali keposisinya semula, membelakangi Francis.

Francis sempat melihat kalau mata Arthur tampak merah. Ia yakin, Arthur baru saja menangis.

Ia turun dari ranjang dan menuju kearah lemari pakaiannya yang terletak disamping ranjang, untuk mengambil sesuatu benda. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memandangi benda tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewat, pria berwarganegaraan Prancis itu sekarang naik keatas ranjang dan kemudian ia kembali mendekati Arthur, dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan

"...Ayolah~ paling tidak jangan membelakangiku seperti itu~"

"Go to hell you f*cking pervert..!" Arthur berbicara tanpa merubah posisinya.

Francis hanya tersenyum kecil, kali ini bukan dengan senyum kemesuman. Ia memegang benda yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari, dan membawa benda tersebut dan menunjukannya tepat ke wajah Arthur

"Happy birthday, my Angleterre~"

Arthur kaget dengan benda yang tiba-tiba berada didepan wajahnya

Sebuah kado kecil berbungkus kertas berwarna merah, dengan pita mungil berwarna biru menghiasi kado tersebut.

Arthur terbangun dan menatap Francis, ia menggumamkan kata "Hah?"

"Sekali lagi kubilang, happy birthday~"

Arthur menatap Francis bingung "Ulang tahunku kan besok, git!"

Francis hanya tertawa geli menanggapi Arthur "Sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, ini sudah termasuk hari 'esok' kan?"

Buru-buru Arthur melihat pada jam dinding

Jam 00.01

Waktu benar-benar cepat

"...Sebenarnya aku dan Antonio pergi berdua untuk mencari kado yang tepat untukmu. Aku meminta Antonio untuk menemani dan membantuku mencari kadonya. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang" Francis menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Karena kalau aku mengatakannya tadi, berarti kejutannya pun akan gagal" Francis tertawa hambar

Pria beralis tebal itu menatap kado pemberian Francis "Jadi.. kau tidak ada hubungan khusus apapun dengan Antonio? Kau hanya meminta dia menemanimu untuk mencari kado..ini?"

"Yaa, begitulah.. kau sudah salah paham. Jadi, kau tahukan, apa yang harus kau katakan padaku?" lagi-lagi Francis menggoda Arthur

"...M-Maaf"

Baru selesai Arthur mengucapkan kata maaf, Francis langsung membawa Arthur kedalam pelukannya –dengan sedikit menggrepenya-

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menangis diawal hari ulang tahunmu"

"..A-Aku tidak menangis, bodoh!"

"Ahaha~ dasar~ masih saja berbohong seperti itu.."

"D-Diam..!"

"Ufufufufu~"

"GIT! JANGAN NGEGREPE-GREPE! KAU MERUSAK SUASANA AJA, KODOK PERVEEEERT!"

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

Malam itu, atau mungkin pagi itu.. Francis mendapatkan sebuah 'tamparan sayang' dari Arthur-nya tercinta.

***~ *END*~***

A/N: haiyaaahh,, jadi juga nih fic oneshot FrUK pertama dari saya.. ampun,, ceritanya abal bgt yak? Oke, mohon minta **REVIEW** nya yaa~~ kalau ga review, entar malem kalian bakal didatengin Francis! #dikeroyokin. Oke, karena ga mau banyak berbacot ria disini, saya ucapkan, daadaaah~ ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Peace and love

Higa :)


End file.
